


Light that must be erased from history

by CrystalNavy



Series: One Piece Theories (in story form) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Big Boss wants to usher in the age of darkness by extinguishing the lights of the world. Shirahoshi is his first target.





	Light that must be erased from history

"Quick!" Saint Mjosgard lead her to the passage covered in tarp "This is the passage we Celestial Dragons used to escape when Fisher Tiger set fire to Mariejois fourteen years ago! Use it to escape, and do it quickly before the soldiers get here!"

"Aren't you gonna come with me?" Shirahoshi asked, worried

"Nope, they're coming!" Saint Mjosgard indicated towards armed men who were approaching fast "I'll hold them long enough for you to escape, Princess, on your mother's behalf. She wouldn't have wanted you to die."

Shirahoshi descended into the passage, just as the men arrived. The last image Shirahoshi saw was that of Saint Mjosgard standing proudly, his arms raised, as various swords impaled him.

"I die for Otohime!" he uttered his last words proudly

Shirahoshi cried. He had sacrificed his biggest treasure - his own life - for her. She wasn't gonna let his sacrifice go to waste. She needed to get to the ocean and find Luffy.

And she had to do it fast.

Her eyes shone with a new light, a different kind of determination.

Fast.

Fast.

And even faster than that.

She managed to reach the ocean and she leapt into it, swimming away at the fastest speed she could muster.

Ocean was her turf, and catching her in her turf was impossible.


End file.
